Breaking Habits, Making Habits
by Annakolo
Summary: Reba and Narvel Blackstock are stuck between a rock and a hard place currently in their lives. They had decided that it was best for their marriage if they separated, but they still loved each other full heartedly. What will happen when they try to carry through with the pre-show ritual that they had developed over the course of their 26 year marriage?


Not-so-recent scientific discovery revealed that it takes 21 days to break a habit. However, breaking nature is much harder to do, and after 26 years of anything, habits become unadulterated nature.

Reba and Narvel Blackstock had been separated for the past few months. They had come to an agreement together that their marriage was heading downhill and that they needed some space to get everything in check before they reevaluated their situation. Despite the issues that they were experiencing on a personal level, they continued to have great success together on a professional level.

Reba had a top notch voice that sells albums like candy is sold to children, quickly and by the bunch, and Narvel was certainly the man with the brain power! He was the mastermind behind the wildly successful Caesar's Palace residency and every major tour that Reba has done since 1987! Though managers did not have to attend all of their client's tour dates, Narvel usually made it a priority to make it to Reba's, ya know, being her husband and all. The upside of him attending all of her shows could also be a downside in their current situation.

Throughout the years, Narvel and Reba had created a pretty strict regime that they followed together. They were practically attached at the hip from the time they got to the arena to the time she entered the stage. With the separation looming over their heads, some of the more personal stuff, such as Narvel helping Reba get dressed and the walk to the stage entrance, got awkward. All in all, they attempted to forget the schedule that they had formed, but it remained etched in their minds, covered by a layer of dust, spread thin, that could still be read faintly on certain days.

This day was certainly one of those days when nature was overcoming the wall of will that both Reba and Narvel had built. They both caught themselves slipping into their old habits, but catching them soon after. Reba had waited for Narvel to come out of the bathroom so that he could drive them both to the stadium, though Narvel wasn't staying in the same hotel room as her. Narvel had done similar. He couldn't decide on a shirt to wear to the concert that night, so he called for Reba to help him decide. He was only greeted by silence. They both found themselves shaming themselves for making those stupid mistakes, but carried on in their preparation for the night.

The routine that they went through went along the lines of this. They would arrive together about 3 hours prior to show. Narvel would check on the technical aspect of the show as Reba went into hair and makeup. By the time that Narvel had finished his duties, Reba was about ready to get dressed, so he would find his way back to her dressing room and help her with anything that she needed help with, especially those damn zippers that went down the back of her dresses! They then would head over to the meet and greet area, where Reba would greet her fans and Narvel would control the line. Shortly after the meet and greet time was up, they would walk together to stage right for a meeting with the band. The band would then go out onstage a few minutes prior to Reba's entrance, leaving Reba and Narvel alone. This was both of their's favorite part of the night. As the announcer gives his opening speech, Narvel and Reba prayed together that God would keep them safe, and the last few seconds before her exit, Narvel would hold Reba in his arms and kiss her like tomorrow would never come, leaving her smiling and pumped up for the show.

Reba had just finished with hair and makeup and she was attempting to slip into her performance attire when her blouse caught on the clasp of her bra. "Ughhh. NAR..." Her voice droned off before she could finish the first syllable of his name. He wasn't in the room with her. She hadn't seen him all day. That fact saddened her, but also mellowed her out as she unhooked her bra from her shirt and situated it so that it fit perfectly. There was a slight knock on the door and the door opened slightly. A familiar voice called out to her and her heart rate quickened slightly. "Hey Reba. It's time to head over to the meet and greet. I'll wait right outside of the room for you." Reba took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and smiled knowing that Narvel was going to walk her to the meet and greet. She took one last look in the mirror and waltzed out of the door to encounter her awaiting husband. Narvel gave her a small grin and they began walking. The walk was silent and awkward. They both had the same thing to say to each other, but they were worried that the other wouldn't feel the same. All they wanted to say was that they loved each other. They approached the meet and greet room and after one more exchange of glances, Reba went to the front of the line to say hello and Narvel went to manage the excited fans in line. Both of them took their jobs very seriously, giving it their alls every time, but this day in particular they couldn't concentrate on their tasks at hand. Reba found herself looking at Narvel instead of the camera during the pictures. Narvel became preoccupied with thoughts of Reba and fell behind on his job. Luckily, Reba's fans were very well behaved and didn't try anything!

After what felt like centuries of working on both Reba and Narvel's end, the last person in line walked up to meet Reba. As Narvel's job had been completed, he laid his back up against the wall and watched Reba interact with this fan.

The little girl couldn't have been more than 15. Her parents stayed a distance away and let the girl have her moment with Reba. The little girl's eyes were glossed over in tears as Reba enveloped her in a hug. As they pulled away from each other, Narvel watched how Reba's facial expressions changed.

She played through her emotions like a well written symphony. She would be in a state of complete seriousness and a smile would creep up on her face. Then her smile would blow up into a laugh and be replaced as quick as it had erupted with a small pout. As the picture was taken, she gave her half moon smile that could light up an entire room. You could tell that she loved this little girl.

The girl reluctantly started making her way off of the meet and greet stage, but was captured once again in Reba's arms. Making out the words escaping Reba's lips from afar, Narvel knew that Reba had told this girl that she loved her. Narvel was longing to hear those words said to him by his redhead, but they weren't ready for that. They didn't know that the feelings that they had for each other were mutual.

Reba lazily stepped off of the raised platform and joined Narvel by his side. They began to saunter off to stage right for the band meeting and Reba broke the silence by talking about the little girl from earlier. As she went on, Narvel could not help but hear the young mother of his son. How she talked of this little girl reminded him of how she did with Shelby, and still does. Narvel loved every aspect of this woman. The careful mother, the firey redhead, the down-to-earth superstar and the sexy wife.

After Narvel and Reba arrived, the band meeting went quick. A few laughs, the always important "pinkies-up" and making sure that everyone knew the set-list. Before they knew it, the band exited to the stage, leaving Reba and Narvel alone once again. They looked at one another and as the announcer began to speak, Reba questioned, "prayer?" Narvel nodded his head nervously and grabbed Reba's hands in his. They closed their eyes and Narvel began their prayer.

"Heavenly Father, thank you for bringing us here today. Thank you for blessing us all with a life to live as we work to live it for you. I ask that you keep us all here safe tonight. Protect the audience as they make their way home after the show and also us, Lord. Also, help..." Narvel's voice dribbled off to silence and he opened his eyes to look at Reba who, after she realized that Narvel had stopped talking, looked up into Narvel's eyes. Never breaking eye contact, Narvel finished the prayer.

"Help both Reba and I realize how much we need and love each other and bring us back home to one another whether it's now or years from now. Amem"

You could see a fire spark in Reba's eyes. A passion burned inside her, knowing that Narvel loved her back. Reba lunged at Narvel, smashing her lips against his. Kissing had never been such a contact sport. Reba's hands roamed through Narvel's hair and Narvel's hands pressed flat against Reba's back. They would've stayed frozen in this place in time had they been able to, but time went on and Reba had a show to do. Though she almost missing her entrance, Reba had one of the best shows of her career.

One thing that Narvel knew he would thank himself for in the future, working long hours for the training of other people to do his job in the state of an emergency, paid off. The emergency in play was not one of hectic or drastic measures, but one of his own personal needs. His heart was having palpitations. Not from an outrageous disease of sorts, but from his beautiful wife onstage. And the only cure was for him to stand on the edge of the stage, watching her every move and thanking God continuously for his work in their lives.

Those old habits that they had attempted to break came flooding back once again, full fledged and wonderful. But some new habits were also formed, some great ones that would be gladly formed into nature. Those habits were genuine compassion for one another, but also praying to the Lord at every moment of everyday, thanking him for all of the work he has done in their lives and for the continuation of his great grace


End file.
